Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4-4(-4a-7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 {-4(}\gray{-4a-7}{)} $ $ -4 + {16a+28} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 16a {-4 + 28}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 16a + {24}$ The simplified expression is $16a+24$